


Blood

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [17]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, OMC - Freeform, Pre-Canon, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...especially when forever doesn't seem like such a long time anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts), [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts).



> So, not sure why, but here have angst. And yeah.

“Anderson would have hated this, you know? Everyone in black,” Bass said with a smile Miles knew was forced. “He’d want to know why the hell we’d chosen to do it on a Sunday when there’s a game on.”

“There’s no game today, Bass,” Miles told him, knowing the story.

Bass glanced over his shoulder at him, the sad smile still on his face. “There’s always a game on.”

Miles tried to return the smile, but it was forced, like he’d been covered in wet sand that had dried and it was now breaking off in chunks. It was his job though, to be there for Bass, to be strong. To smile and shake hands, to accept the condolences, to just _be_. He could do that; he _had_ to do that. Neither one of them had really slept since the _incident_ , Bass would still jolt awake, eyes wide with terror caused by a nightmare he’d conjured. Miles knew it well because he had the same nightmare, the same haunting images flashed through his mind each time he closed his eyes.

“Miles – ”

He looked up, noted the way Bass’ eyes were wide, already begging Miles to just agree with whatever was going to come out of his mouth next. Miles cursed silently, knowing he didn’t want to know, knowing it would be a promised he’d hate to make, but he’d make it anyway because it would make Bass happy, and nothing in the world was more important to him than that.

“Don’t – don’t do this to me, not ever. I – I – ”

Bass looked away, but Miles didn’t need him to finish the sentence. Miles moved forward and pulled Bass into his arms, holding the back of Bass’ head to his chest as he forced himself to stay strong because Bass needed him to, because he couldn’t fall apart.

“Not going to get rid of me that easy, Bass. Never.”

He felt Bass nod and Miles continued to stroke his hand down Bass’ back offering piss poor comfort, but it was all he was capable of at the moment. The four days of leave they’d all been granted after the _incident_ , Miles sneered at the word they’d all heard repeated by the Brass, it still left a bitter taste in his mouth, wouldn’t be enough for any of them. Everything was too raw; half the men who should be, who deserved to be present were still recovering in the nearby base hospital. Not that anyone could really know what happened, not with this mission. It was all hush hush. He wondered what line Anderson’s family had been fed, wondered if Anderson’s kid brother believed it. They’d met him once on leave, the little imp had conned them out of a fair bit of money that night during poker.

“Come on, let’s get you looking sharp. Anderson’d never forgive us if we turned up looking like shit.”

Bass smile was still forced when he looked up at Miles, but there wasn’t anything else Miles could do about it now. He couldn’t save Bass from this, couldn’t protect him from the pain. He swore he’d look out for Bass and he couldn’t help but feel as though he’d failed him somehow.

“Hey,” Bass whispered, his hand warm on Miles’ cheek. “It’s okay, Miles. You lost him, too. You don’t need to be strong for me.”

Miles breathed a humorless laugh. They made quite a pair, both wanting to save the other, both incapable of doing so. Miles turned his face so he could press a kiss to the palm of Bass’ hand.

“Yeah, Bass, I do.”

Bass nodded because it was the truth, it was _them._

 

An hour later, they stood still as the urn was handed to Anderson’s mother, her tearstained face ashen as she reached forward with trembling hands to take the only thing left of her son. Miles made a fist, his nails biting into his hand so hard he hoped the blood didn’t stain his suit. He glanced away, unable to look at the heartbreak in her eyes. Bass’ hand was clenched just as tightly and Miles could see the red dripping from between his knuckles. It didn’t make it easier, knowing he wasn’t alone, knowing he wasn’t the only one hurting. He bit the inside of his cheek because he wasn’t going to cry, not when Bass was this vulnerable, screw what Bass said about not needing to be strong – they both knew he was going to fake it.           

It was unsanitary, probably, but Miles didn’t give a damn. He carefully pulled Bass’ hand lose, forcing his nails to quit digging into his skin, also, forcing his own hand to do the same. Releasing the pressure of his nails hurt more than having them digging into his palm, but even that pain was a relief. He shook himself and took Bass’ hand in his own, feeling the stickiness of the blood slide against their skin as he linked their fingers. He felt Bass squeeze his hand and Miles didn’t quite smile, but the knot in the pit of his stomach loosened just a bit. With a deep breath he opened his eyes and forced himself to look back up at Anderson’s family, he saw the slight nod Anderson’s brother seemed to give him and cocked his head curiously. He looked at Bass, wondering if he knew what was going on only to see that those from the unit, those not still in the hospital, were all linked together through grasped hands.

Miles looked back at Anderson’s little brother and returned the nod. It wasn’t enough, it would never be enough, but it was a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm going to fill in the blanks about what happened to Anderson and why it affected Miles and Bass so much.


End file.
